


The secretary and the brat

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for Draco Malfoy is not difficult, as long as his spoiled son stays away. One day Teddy can't help himself and pranks the brat, which will lead to something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secretary and the brat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teddy fest at LJ, prompt #19  
> Both boys are over 18 years in this fic. Much love to my wonderful beta <3

Teddy frowned at the blond boy as he casually walked through the open door. "I'm guessing since you're not running around here like a manservant my father is not occupied." Teddy chose not to answer the brat as he slowly walked towards the only other door in the room. "Why don't you fetch me a cup of tea, manservant," the insufferable brat ordered before he disappeared into his father's office.

As much as Teddy wished to refuse the snob, or tell him just what he thought of him, he knew he couldn't do that, at least not yet. For months he had to suck it up as Scorpius acted like his father's working space was his own playground, and Teddy his personal servant. Because Scorpius' father was Teddy's boss, he knew he had to be careful about his actions; he didn't want to end up jobless during an economic crisis.

Knowing he couldn't pretend like he hadn't heard the order, Teddy went over to the cupboard to prepare tea for the obnoxious child. As he was about to place the sugar bowl beside the cup of hot water, he had a brilliant idea. With a flick of his wand, he changed the sugar to salt.

With an evil smirk on his face he entered his boss' office and placed the plate in front of Scorpius, who ignored him completely as he elegantly reached for his cup and prepared a cup of tea. Knowing it would look suspicious if he stayed, Teddy left the office.

Teddy stared at the file in front of him, pretending he was working while he was in fact listening to Scorpius as he spoke with his father about his accomplishments. When he heard Scorpius proudly say he had done a good deed by letting the Minister go in front of him as they entered the Ministry, Teddy snorted. Because Scorpius hadn't reacted yet, Teddy wondered if he asked for cup of tea just to make Teddy serve him. Not long after Teddy's fears, Scorpius yelled as he spit his tea.

"The arshole you call a secretary did it! I just know it was him!" Teddy had to fight the laughter which threatened to betray him. It didn't take long before the door opened and a furious Scorpius tramped next to Teddy. Furiously he threw his teacup on Teddy's desk, breaking the cup and spilling the tea all over the documents. Quickly Teddy found his wand and evaporated the tea, not wanting to lose his job because he couldn't identify the words.

"What did you do that for, twerp?" Teddy shrieked, angry with the spoiled brat.

"Take that back, you wanker!" Scorpius shouted. When Scorpius realised Teddy wasn't planning to apologise, he decided to do what he usually does when something doesn't go his way. "Father!" he shouted as he entered his father's office. "I demand you fire that good-for-nothing prick! He tried to poison me!"

"Mr Lupin, if you would be so kind and join us," Draco Malfoy said. Nervous, Teddy entered the office, fearing his boss would listen to Scorpius. "You're accused of a poisoning attempt," Draco said as his eyes travelled between the two young boys. "Do you have anything you wish to say for yourself?" For a second Teddy believed he was in deep trouble, that not only would he lose his job, but he would be charged as well.

"I don't understand why your son would accuse me of something like that," Teddy said with a surprised look on his face.

"What did you put in the tea, you prick!" Scorpius yelled.

"Scorpius, sit down," his father ordered, shocking both Teddy and Scorpius. Draco continued to shock the boys as he proceeded. "Knowing you, Scorpius, you might exaggerate." Teddy fought hard not to laugh his arse off when he saw Scorpius' expression. Draco pulled the tray with the tea towards him and examined the tea, milk, and sugar bowl. It didn't take long before he discovered the poison.

"Here is your poison, Scorpius," the elder man said. "Unless you're deadly allergic to salt, I don't see how you can die from this. Now, Mr Lupin, care to explain how come there is no sugar in this bowl?"

"The eldest Potter boy visited me today sir, he might have switched the salt for the sugar as prank." It wasn't kind to blame it on James, but he might have done something like that if it had crossed his mind.

"Next time you see him, tell him that if he ever touched the inventory in my office, I'll hang him up to the nearest tree." Teddy nodded, glad Draco didn't seem interested in punishing him.

"Is that all?" Scorpius said when he realised his father wasn't going to punish Teddy. "I don't care if it was Potter who did this, Lupin should be punished as well."

"If you want me to punish the boy because he didn't know someone tried to prank him, I should punish you for actually mistaking the salt as sugar," Draco said exhausted.

When Scorpius realised he would not win, he stomped out of the office. Teddy wanted to mock Scorpius, but knew it was not a smart thing to do while the brat's father was in the room. The elder Malfoy turned his attention to Teddy as soon as his son was out of his vision. "I hope you're not offended by my son's inappropriate behaviour."

"Not at all, sir," Teddy answered, barely holding back the laughter when he thought about the way Scorpius reacted.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than to stand here all day," Draco said as he waved his hand, silently telling Teddy he was no longer needed.

-o-

Teddy didn't see the brat the rest of the week, which made him think the little wanker gave up. He would soon discover that Scorpius didn't give up.

The young Malfoy had spent days planning his revenge. Thinking he finally had the perfect plan, he sent Teddy a note, asking for his presence in one of the less used meeting rooms, and signing it with the name of a colleague of Teddy. Teddy was no fool and knew Scorpius was behind the note.

With his wand drawn, he entered the dark meeting room. Using the animal instincts his father had passed down to him, he located Scorpius. "Petrificus Totalus," Teddy said as he pointed his wand against Scorpius. Turning on the lights, Teddy could see the Slytherin frozen with his wand drawn as well.

"You should have attacked first, brat," Teddy said as he walked over to his side. "I wonder what will happen if I leave you here, frozen and alone in the dark. Do you think your father will notice you're missing, do you even think he'll care?" Teddy let out an evil laughter as he let his wand travel across Scorpius' cheek.

Teddy wasn't actually planning to leave the boy; he only wished to scare him. Quickly he put a silencing charm on the room, tied Scorpius with magical ropes, grabbed the wand from his hand and removed the body lock charm. The first thing Scorpius did when he was able to speak again, was to call Teddy nasty words, which didn't help his case.

"You filthy son of a bitch, how dare you attack me like you did! Do you know what you are? You're a pathetic, worthless, cocksucking twat!" Teddy didn't like the words Scorpius used, and decided to shut him up once and for all.

As he changed his favourite turquoise hair colour into a fiery red, he prepared himself to expose a part of his private life which he preferred to keep private. "How did you figure it out, Scorp?"

The boy looked slightly confused. "What do you mean? And don't call me that."

Teddy's smile grew. "How did you know I am a cocksucker, Scorp?" The boy's confused expression was traded with a shocked look as he continued to stare at Teddy. "Is that why you have been taunting me for months, making me do stuff for you?" Teddy could see Scorpius was uncomfortable in the situation. For a second he wondered if he had taken it too far, but he knew the spoiled brat could take a little more.

"Did you secretly hope I would pin you against the wall, unbutton your pants, and take your cock in my skilled mouth?" Teddy leaned closer to Scorpius' face, almost brushing his lips against the brats. He didn't touch him, not only because the brat was the son of his boss, but because it would be crossing a personal line. Teddy did not want to force anyone to do anything they didn't want to.

The blush that spread across Scorpius' face and throat was almost adorable, and the way his mouth was slightly parted, made Teddy wish this was all foreplay.

Teddy slowly moved from Scorpius, only to be astonished when the young boy said"no". Confused, Teddy stared at the boy, wondering what caused the sudden change. As he looked at Scorpius, and noticed the hard cock in his pants, Teddy realised the blush did not come from the uncomfortable theme.

Not wanting to take advantage of the boy, even if he seemed to want a kiss, Teddy removed the spell that kept Scorpius tied up. They stared at each other a few seconds as they both tried to understand the situation. Reluctantly Teddy turned away and said in a stern voice, "Go back to your father."

There was a long silence in the room which Teddy didn't dare break. The little game they were playing had not turned out like either one of them thought it would.

Scorpius gave up after a while and left the room, giving Teddy the chance to think about the situation without smelling Scorpius a few feet away from him.

What have I gotten myself into? he asked himself. Teddy knew Scorpius wouldn't tell anyone, but that didn't comfort him because the brat still knew his secret. Taking a deep breath, Teddy turned and walked back to his office, trying to act like nothing happened while he was gone.

-o-

Scorpius did not return to the office the next two weeks, which Teddy appreciated. The next time Teddy saw him, he knew the young man has changed dramatically. He no longer acted like he owned the place, and when he spoke towards Teddy his voice did not possess the same poison as before.

"I wonder," he said while nervously glancing over at his father's office. "I wonder," he repeated, this time almost whispering. "Did you really want to kiss me?"

Because Teddy did not expect that question, he wasn't sure what to answer. Lying should have been the only option, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy Scorpius that way, not when it looked like he was struggling with his sexuality.

"Yes," Teddy answered shortly. When he saw the lost look on Scorpius' face, he decided at once to take the young boy under his wing and show him a whole new world, which he doubted the lad had seen before.

"Did you want to be kissed?" Teddy asked. Scorpius nodded as a reply, which was all Teddy needed. "Why don't I pick you up at eight on Saturday, and take you out to one of my favourite places?" Scorpius nodded again, which was not enough for Teddy. "Why don't you open that pretty little mouth and answer me like an adult?" Teddy friendly asked the still shocked boy.

Scorpius stared at Teddy a few seconds before finally opening his mouth. "Saturday sounds great," he said before quickly leaving.

Teddy watched him as he vanished from his vision, smiling softly to himself when he thought about Scorpius in the club next to him, his flustered face as he saw the guests dancing, kissing and grinding against each other.

Thinking about the weekend, Teddy went back to work, trying to finish a large case which Draco demanded be ready by the end of the day.


End file.
